Rubble Trouble Tokyo
, also known as Rubble Trouble 2, is a puzzle-action game released Thursday July 28, 2011. As a sequel to Rubble Trouble New York, it retains the same gameplay as its predecessor, only it takes place in Tokyo, Japan instead of New York, America. ---- Controls Mouse - Use Tools Levels As in the previous game, the objective in each level is to earn a set amount of money. Destroying civilian buildings and vehicles will subtract money from the player's score. Level 1 *'Buildings: '''2 bricks towers, 1 glass tower *'Tools:' 5 Nitros The player can simply place the Nitros on the explosive blocks. Level 2 *'Buildings:' 3 TV towers *'Tools:' Unlimited Mecha Saur The player has infinite Mecha Saur use and must destroy 3 giant buildings. Simply shoot Laser Beams at the builds and/or just wade through them. Level 3 *'Buildings: 1 with steel *'''Tools: Unlimited nitro & Unlimited grabber The trick to this level is blowing up the blocks while on the outside while using the grabber to get the super steel. Level 4 *'Buildings:' 1 Plate Tower *'Tools:' unlimited Multi Nitro The player gets to use multi nitro to get the Larry Bros. down from the building. Level 5 *'Buildings:' 2 Samurai house, 1 Steel Tower *'Tools:' 1 nitro & unlimited Air Strike The player has to simply find 3 barriers to get the air strike to blow up 2 buildings. Level 6 *'Tools:' 1 multi nitro *'Buildings:' 3 jigsaw construcion *'Sign:' 2 danger construcion This level introduces sumo wrestlers. The player has to use them as an advantage to wreck the site. Level 7 *'Buildings:' 1 maze game *'Unlimited Drill (Rubble Trouble)' The player has to send 1 drill through the middle pipe. Level 8 This level introduces the Pachinko. The player has to destroy a giant building and with 1 Pachinko. Dropped correctly the player will receive 9 Pachinkos. Level 9 This level introduces the Girder, a connective barrier. The player has to use it and 10 missiles to make a sumo wrestler drop down and destroy the building. Level 10 You need to use the Chain Gun to shoot down the box of things then use the missle lanucher to shoot the box of things again. Then, use the Pachinkos to break down the support and then hit the explosives and destroy the building. Level 11 There is 6 building you must destroy with 1 martial arts club and 1 karaoke club Civilian Buildings in the level. There is unlimited amount of air strikes, an unlimited amount of barriers, and 3 girders on the level. Level 12 There are 6 buildings you have to destroy on the level, using 8 Pachinkos, without destroying a karaoke club on the level. Level 13 The trick to this level is to use the girders to connect the sumo wrestlers to some pieces of metal and then use the chain guns to break the supports beneath them, causing them to swing into the building, like wrecking balls. Level 14 In this level, the crew clones Larry so that there are 25 of them. the player can only harm 2 of them. It requires skill at using the grabber. Level 15 In this level, the player must use girders to connect certain areas of the building, then use a chain gun to start a chain reaction. Level 16 The player must use the grabber to move pipes, then get a drill and use it to destroy the building, using the pipes to guide it. Level 17 The trick to this level is using the girder to create crosses at the super steel so that when the player blows it up the building with a multi nitro it wont fly out and destroy the Civilian Buildings, but instead stick together. Level 18 In this level, the player must use 2 girders and 1 multi-nitro to get the building into areas where airstrike can be used limitless times. Level 19 The player must use the girders to keep a massive metal frame in the air so that the chain gun can be used. Level 20 The player has 6 missiles. First, they have got to destroy the building using them and the explosive blocks, then use a rocket to destroy a block so a grabbers box will fall to the ground. Then once it does, use the grabber to grab the stair shaped steel. Pick it up and cover the Hai! Bonzai hut with it. Use the missiles once again to destroy the blocks keeping the sumo wrestlers from dropping down. Once you have done that kick back and enjoy the show! Sooner in no time at all, you will have completed Level 20. Level 21 On this level the player has 8 Pachinkos. Try to get it to slide down a diamond held up by 2 girders to slide down into a V shaped gap. It will possibly get stuck but if the player is lucky it will go onto onto the edge of the V and leap over to the other side. Keep detonating it to get the perfect chance, then detonate the ball to destroy the whole building with explosive blocks. Level 22 The player must use the metal pieces to create a bomb shelter for the two Viper Fist dojos. Level 23 The player must use girders to keep meta from blocking the path of drills and from falling on the buildings below. Level 24 Level 25 In this level, the player must first use the Pachinkos to destroy both the left and the right structures of the level, and also collect the girders and air strikes. Next, girder each of the six steel blocks to the middle steel block of the middle structure so they will not hit the dojos. Place 3 to 4 barriers at the middle structure and use 2 air strikes. Use the rest of the barriers and air strikes to destroy the remnants of the left and right structures. Level 26 In this level, the player must nitro the bottom of the structure and make the structure tip over into the other side of the steel block. Destroy some of the structure that is sticking out but do not destroy the explosive blocks yet, After destroying enough of the structure, nitro the explosive blocks. Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 In this level, the player has to use the Mecha Saur to destroy the two structures in the middle of the level. You can either make the Mecha Saur walk into the structures or fire the laser at them. Next, release the sumos on the left by firing the laser at one of the blocks that are girdered. Then, fire the laser at the small explosive block next to the sumo on the right side to release him. Next, release the explosive blocks by firing the laser at one of the blocks on the right that are girdered. Level 30 In this level, the player has 8 Pachinko and 1 Drill. The player has to swing the Pachinko and let the spike ball go at the right time near one of the sloped pieces of metal so that it goes down the slope and close enough to the Glass so it can explode and take out the Glass. The player has to do this six times, and when all the glass is shattered the player can fire the Drill which will go through the pipes periodically and destroy the building. Upon destroying it the player completes the level and can watch the ending. On the building is an Off the Rails level. If the player completes the level a screen will appear saying they've unlocked a secret level. The player can then proceed and destroy the building. Ending Secret Level In this level the player plays a version of Breakout, called Danger Blocks. The player gets three tries to use a bat (called Minigame) and bat a ball and try to destroy 42 blocks arranged in a 6 x 7 grid. Each block in the Danger Blocks game represents a brick block above the game, some of the blocks being explosive blocks. Destroying the building will complete the level, and the player will view a special end screen saying Tools While reusing a few of the tools from the first Rubble Trouble, Rubble Trouble Tokyo introduces some additional tools as well. The new tools include: *'Pachinko' - A tool which drops a Spike ball on structures. The Spike ball bounces on rubble and destroys it and rebounds off steel. click to drop the spike ball. When the ball is dropped, click to explode it. *'Mecha Saur' - Seen in the trailer, this giant robot based on the Japanese monster "Godzilla" can fire a laser at structures to demolish them. It can also walk into structures and destroy them. *'Multi Nitro' - It is actually just four nitroglycerine bombs that can be exploded simultaneously. They don't explode untill the "destruct" button is pushed. Interactive Objects *'Sumo Wrestlers' - These are set in various places in a level. They damage buildings similar to the way the Pachinko does. The player must alter the Sumo Wresters' surroundings in order for them to be used to their full potential. Previews April 5 2011 Nitrome provided a pixelated image saying that it was a sequel to an upcoming game. The post triggered much guessing on what the game might be on Facebook and Twitter. May 6th A month and a day later, Nitrome revealed that game hinted in the pixelated image was Rubble Trouble tokyo. An image of the game was provided. June 24th Nitrome revealed a trailer for Rubble Trouble tokyo. The trailer revealed some of the new tools, and some new objects. bkFO5Levrpo Link Setup Nitrome set up a link for Rubble Trouble 2 in June. The link when loaded showed the words "Rubble Trouble Tokyo". A scrolling background showing Tokyo at night could be seen. After the release of Test Subject Arena, the link redirected to Test Subject Arena rather than Rubble Trouble Tokyo background. The link was replaced probably due to the connection with the devastating earthquake in Japan. Gallery R.T_Tokyo.jpg|The logo for the game as seen on the Nitrome game slider on the front page Trivia *On level 2, the Male Superhero and Godzilla from Pixel Pop appear on TV screens on the first and third buildings respectively. The second building has a gorilla beating his chest. *On level 23, the people at the little friendly dojo resemble Mr. Miyagi and Daniel from the movie the Karate Kid. *On level 11, the dojo called the Viper Fist bears a resemblance to the dojo called the Cobra Kai in the movie the Karate Kid. *On level 22, Takeshi and the sushi health item from Final Ninja can be seen on a set of screens on the building the player is supposed to destroy in one level. *There was a glitch that the level select screen will list all levels as 0. the glitch was fixed by nitrome. *Canary 214-LE and the Mystical Flying Fish appear as toys in in the "n-toy" vending machines. However, it can be only recognized to be the machine is zoomed in. {Rubble Trouble}} Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Sequels Category:Miniclip Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Strategy Games